seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates - Ships
These ships were available during the Pirates event in 2016 (Apr 11th - May 10th). Cour Vallant Cour Vallant was a ship launched in 1668, captured and used by the French pirate La Vivione. ) |museum=1800 |upg=1 |cr=40 |cap=10 |xp=2000 |u1=6200 |m1=coin |u2=2000 |m2=wood |u3=250 |m3=iron}} Royal Fortune Royal Fortune was the name of three ships captured and used by the pirate Bartholomew Roberts. The first ship bearing this name was a French brigantine captured by Roberts in July 1720 off the coast of Newfoundland. He renamed her the Good Fortune, after necessary repairs he renamed her again to the Royal Fortune. Soon after, Roberts captured a French warship operated by the Governor of Martinique, renamed her the Royal Fortune and made the ship his new flagship. Roberts then set sail for West Africa, where he captured the Onslow and made it the last Royal Fortune. Roberts died, and the final Royal Fortune sank, on February 10, 1722, in an attack by the British. ) |museum=3000 |upg=1 |gem=150 |cr=50 |cap=16 |xp=2500}} Queen's Revenge Queen Anne's Revenge was the flagship of the famous pirate Blackbeard (Edward Teach). She was a frigate named Concord launched by the Royal Navy in 1710. A year later she was captured by the French who used her as a slave ship. The ship was captured by the pirate Benjamin Hornigold in 1717. He turned her over to one of his men, Edward Teach, and made him her captain. Blackbeard used her less than a year before he ran the ship aground at Beaufort Inlet, North Carolina. ) |museum=3900 |upg=1 |cr=40 |cap=15 |xp=3000 |u1=55000 |m1=coin |u2=15000 |m2=wood |u3=2600 |m3=iron}} La Neptune The Neptune is a ship replica of a 17th-century Spanish galleon. The ship was built in 1985 for Roman Polański's film Pirates, where she portrayed the Spanish ship of the same name. ) |museum=5500 |upg=1 |gem=200 |cr=60 |cap=21 |xp=4000}} Whydah Wydah was a fully rigged galley ship used by the pirate "Black Sam" Bellamy. Originally built as a passenger, cargo, and slave ship in England, she was captured by pirates on her maiden voyage in 1717. Bellamy made of her his new flagship. After only two months of using Wydah, she sank in a storm taking Bellamy and all of her crew but 2 with her. ) |museum=25600 |upg=5 |gem=490 |cr=110 |cap=57 |xp=35000 |last=y}} Blanco Blanco was a 6 gun sloop that served the French pirate LeBour. ) |museum=10000 |upg=1 |cr=50 |cap=19 |xp=5000 |u1=150000 |m1=coin |u2=45000 |m2=wood |u3=8000 |m3=stone}} Fancy The Fancy was initially named Charles II and was in Spanish service, commanded by captain Gibso. On 7 May 1694, Henry Every organized a successful mutiny and seized the ship for himself. He renamed the ship Fancy. Every made a few adjustments to the ship which made Fancy one of the fastest ships active in the Indian Ocean. After 1695 when Every retired from piracy the fate of the Fancy becomes unknown. ) |museum=15000 |upg=1 |gem=230 |cr=70 |cap=29 |xp=7000}} Adventure Galley Adventure Galley was an English ship captained by the privateer William Kidd who later turned to piracy. Adventure was a type of hybrid ship that combined square rigged sails with oars. In 1698 the ship had become rotten and leaky and she was no longer seaworthy. She was stripped and sank near Madagascar. ) |museum=40000 |upg=5 |gem=570 |cr=120 |cap=74 |xp=68000 |last=y}} Charles The 10-gun brigantine Charles served the pirate John Halsey. He began as a privateer serving Great Britain during the War of Spanish Succession. As his license for privateering expired, he turned to piracy. Halsey's whole flotilla, including Charles was destroyed in a hurricane near Madagascar in 1708. ) |museum=18000 |upg=1 |cr=60 |cap=26 |xp=10000 |u1=300000 |m1=coin |u2=9900 |m2=iron |u3=1300 |m3=Cball}} Satisfaction Satisfaction was the flagship of the Welsh pirate Henry Morgan. Morgan was hired as a privateer by the British government to protect its colonies in the Americas. Satisfaction and four other ships under Morgan's command ran aground, and sunk near the mouth of the Chagres River, Panama, in 1671. ) |museum=78600 |upg=1 |gem=290 |cr=80 |cap=36 |xp=45000}} Category:Event Ships